Danny Phantom Meets phantom pup PART 3 IS IN
by Danny's hottie
Summary: Danny gets a strange gift,from box ghost for his birthday,a evil ghost pup,worst of all it sets off Dannys ghost powers in front of his class,even worst when he gets home he gets a real pup tha turns ghost after biting Walker, the pup then fights Skukler
1. Mysterous gift

Danny Phantom and The Phantom pup

'Please note that this story came from an episode idea from yours truly and will be written like and episode . Chapters will be divided as if they are commercials.

Danny awoke as the sun shined in on him. He opened up his eyes and to his surprise Jack was there with a gift. He gave a little wink at Danny. Danny knew it could be only one thing, ghost stuff. He was right, his dad got him ghost stuff. Then Maddie walked in and got all angry at Jack and pulled him out of Danny's room. A few minutes later she walked back in and told Danny that they were going out and would be back later. Just as his parent were leaving Danny herd a crash in the lab. He went ghost and went to investigate.

To his surprise the box ghost had escaped AGAIN, but before Danny could get the Fenton Thermos the box ghost dropped a big box and flew off. Danny heisted to open it because it was from one of his enemies. On the front it said "happy 15th birthday" from the box ghost. That drew Danny to more hesitation. He grabbed on of his dad's crazy inventions to open the box from far away. He heard a yip. He decides to fly over it really fast. He looked down and immediately fell back into human mode. He looked inside again and said (and I quote) "A PUPPY?!"

****

If this were an episode the theme song would be here

It took a while for Danny to realize that this was no pun but a real puppy. What was strange was that when it got close to Danny his blue smoke would come out. Only one way to find out if it was a ghost or not, use Jack's ghost finder. Sure enough it worked, but did not show that it was a ghost. Danny thought for a while and decided that maybe the box ghost changed.. NAH

Danny took his new puppy for a walk and ran into Sam and Tucker. They fell in love with it at first sight. Danny dropped the pup off at home. Then he left for school not knowing that the pup had snuck into his backpack.

Danny was at school when the worst happened, he went ghost in front of the whole class, for some odd reason. The class stared in horror

-Hey everybody, Fenton is like… a ghost!! Shouted Dash

Danny made a chuckle. He spent the next 5 minutes trying to brainwash everyone. He went into each of students and tried to erase their memory, but he forgot one person who had snuck out. .Dash..

Danny went on a frantic search for Dash. He knew Dash would go out and tell the world. He found Dash holding a puppy, his puppy. Dash was acting all weird, not normal. So he walked up to Dash and said "hey". Dash did not move a finger to slam Danny into his locker. Danny knew something was definitely wrong.

He grabbed the puppy away form Dash just before it struck. As much as Danny wanted to let the puppy tear Dash limb from limb, he knew what he had to do. He went ghost, and you know what he really should not have done that, it gave the puppy a chance to flee. The next thing Danny herd was a scream…. It was Sam!!!

Danny herd another scream, this time it sounded like Sam was in real trouble. Danny took off at lightning speed. He was so worried about his girlfriend that he did not realize he flew at lightening speed. He followed the screams and stopped in horror. She was in the girls bathroom. He could not let his girlfriend get hurt so he darted inside. Sam made an even louder scream in horror as Danny entered

-I chipped a nail, and I just got a manicure" she said

- Your not in trouble

- no silly, I'm fine

They left the bathroom and Sam pointed and said

-Isn't that you puppy over there with… Dash?

Danny looked over and said "not again"

This time when Danny took the puppy away, Dash turned into a giant werewolf like ghost. The puppy said made a yip and Dash attacked.

Danny then realized that the puppy uses its cuteness to get a victim, then turned its victim into some kind of a monster that was under its spell. Danny then saw that it used a hypnotic power.

Luckily this time Danny had brought the Fenton Thermos. He got it out when the puppy jumped in the air and stole it and took off. Now Danny had 3 problems. He had to get the ghost dog out of Dash, beating up the puppy and get the Thermos back before anyone notices he's gone.

Beating the puppy was easy.. too easy. He herd a laugh. Danny could notice the laugh from anywhere it was Vlad.

-Bravo young one. I see you getting the hang of you powers. We ghosts had a meeting on how to get rid of you and your friends…

-looking for something" said a familiar voice

Danny turned around and there stood Tucker holding the Fenton Thermos.

Tucker threw Danny the thermos. Danny opened the thermos and pointed at Vlad ,before he could defend himself.

- I'll get you some day child, some day I'll get you and you friends. Shouted Vlad as he disappeared into the thermos

-Well that day will not be today said Danny

Danny turned at Tucker and said

-how did you know? Tuck replied

- I knew something was wrong when I saw Dash glowing green and licking his….

-too much information" interrupted Sam

-ok well anyways I saw a your thermos rolling down the hall when I herd Vlad laughing. So I knew you needed it. Continued Tucker

- Well Tuck, I guess your not as stupid as you look. Said Sam

-Thanks…. Hey

-Well this has been one crazy birthday. Said Danny

On his way home Sam and Tucker joined in. The puppy contained in the un-breakable fishing line and Vlad in the Thermos.. Danny opened the door and …

-SUPRIZE!!!

His parents gave him a big box, he opened it up and inside was a puppy.

Danny then made a weird face then shouted

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

TO BE CONTUNIED…


	2. Danny's new phantom Pup

The puppy then jumped into Danny's arms and gave him a lick. After realizing that the kiss did not effect him he thanked his parents for the gift. Jack came over and told Danny to meet him in the lab in 5 minutes and to bring the puppy.

Danny took the puppy into the lab where his dad waited.

-We need to talk Jack said

-about what?

-responsibly

Jack began a long lecture to Danny about responsibility. Danny was so worked up listening to his dad that he did not realize that the puppy was going toward the portal. Danny looked down and noticed the puppy was gone. He looked around the room and saw its tail disappear into the portal. His dad then said he had to use the Fenton Bathroom. This gave Danny the chance to get his new puppy back. He went ghost and flew in after it.

Danny finely caught up with the puppy and grabbed it, just before Walker appeared.

-You again, I told you..

-Back off I got a puppy, and I know how to use it said Danny

-And what is it going to do, pee on me?

Walker took a minute to laugh manically

The puppy then jumped from Danny's hands and bit Walker. The puppy started to glow a green color after biting Walker. The puppy then flew around Danny. Danny wondered if the bite triggered a reaction which went from Walker into his puppy. While Walker was busy worrying about his poor finger, Danny grabbed his puppy and flew off.

Danny came to the portal and pushed his puppy through before he went through. Danny stopped and looked scared. There stood Jazz. Jazz stared back

-yyooouu arrree aaa ghhoost!

Danny made a nervous chuckle

-Well that explains alot

-what does? Asked Danny

-That explains why so nervous around us. Oh my gosh do mom and dad know

-You kidding!? What would dad think?

-Your right, I shouldn't tell him. My lips are sealed.

Jazz then looked at the puppy floating. She looked even more scared.

-The puppy's floating!? she said

-yea he kinda had an accident

The puppy then dropped to the ground and went back to normal. Danny then realized that it had ghost powers just like him.

He sat back down in the chair just before his dad appeared. The puppy then deiced to fly over to Jack. The puppy flew around Jack a few times then sat back down beside Danny.

Danny made an even more nervous chuckle.

-well now, looks like you taught him a new trick.

Danny thought on how stupid his dad is, not even noticing that the puppy was glowing green. Just then the Fenton Ghost finder beeped. It pointed right at the puppy. Jack looked at it. Then turned to Jazz. The beeping stopped.

-Ghost!

-I'm not a ghost protested Jazz

The ghost must be overpowering her thought Jack.

Danny then took the puppy upstairs, and left for school. He locked the puppy in his room not knowing the t it fazed through the wall and followed Danny to school..

At school while he was at his locker he herd a yell coming from around the corner

-FENTON!!!!

Dash came around the corner looking normal, Danny gave a sigh in relief. Dash came over and slammed Danny in his locker. After a few seconds he herd Dash whimpering.

-Get away you, don't come any closer.

Danny fazed through the locker and saw the whole thing. There was his puppy glowing green and showing it's teeth. Danny laughed at the thought of Dash being scared of a little puppy.

-GET AWAY!!!!

Dash then started to turn green. Dash let out a loud roar as he changed. The puppy then bit Dash's butt and held on for dear life. Dash ran in circled yelling until he ran into the drinking fountain. By this point Danny was on the ground laughing. The puppy released and ran to Danny. Danny told it to be quiet and stay in his locker. He placed the puppy inside his locker just before the bell rang.

The student came out of their class and saw Dash hiding in the corner mumbling and rocking back and forth

-there are no such things as ghost dogs, there are no such things as ghost dogs

Dash became the laughing stock of the whole school.

School let out and Danny was on his way to his locker when he herd a voice, it could only be one person err ghost…Skuler!

-been looking forward to beating you.

-oh crap not now thought Danny

While Skuler was busy snapping his knuckles he did not notice the puppy come from behind. It did the same thing it did to Dash. Skuler made a slight twitch of the face then reached behind and pulled off the puppy.

-This whippy thing couldn't…

He paused, then the puppy stuck out it's tongue at Skuler. The puppy quickly turned it's head and winked at Danny. Then he knew what he had to do. The puppy was acting as a distraction so Danny could defeat Skuler. The puppy then bit Skuler in the hand. He immediately dropped the puppy. Then the puppy started flying and running in circles at mock 5 speed around Skuler. He tried to grab the puppy but it was to fast.

-I've been looking forward to beating you too

Skuler had just turned his head when Danny threw a ghost net over Skuler.

Danny thought "if that puppy could defeat Skuler, who else could he defeat?. That also gave Danny another thought. What to name it.

TO BE CONTUNIED


	3. Spunky vs Skulker

Danny went through an array of names. Then he thought the perfect name for his puppy would be Spunky Phantom. It was perfect and it fit his pup perfectly, since it was spunky fighting all those ghosts. He asked the puppy if it liked the name. The puppy gave Danny a gesture that he really liked the name.

Sam invited Danny over for a movie madness night. Tucker tried to explain to Danny about Sam, but he could not find the words. When they arrived at Sam's house she had ordered 3 pizzas. Two pepperoni and one Veggie. When the pizza arrived Sam tipped him a 10 spot again. Tucker laughed while Danny looked shocked. When they went downstairs Danny was so shocked.

-Why didn't you tell us you were loaded?

-Tucker I told you to tell him

-Well I tried to tell him but I….

Out of nowhere jumped Danny's Puppy. Danny made a nervous chuckle

-This is Spunky, Spunky Phantom

-PHANTOM?! Shouted Sam and Tucker

-Yea he had an accident in the lab, now he is half ghost too, but he has spunk. I can tell you that he bit Dash and Skulker.

Danny's puppy turned and made a growl. There in the doorway stood Skulker

- I'm back and no puny puppy is going to stop me.

-This is just not my day said Danny

-I'm going ghost

Just as Danny was going ghost the puppy jumped in front of Danny.

-your not going to fool me this time pup

-that's what you think said the puppy

-HE CAN TALK !!?? Danny, Sam and Tucker exclaimed

The puppy let out the strangest howl anyone has ever herd. Sort of like the howl of Hubble for those who have seen the film Good Boy.

Skulker laughed at the pathetic puppy

Just then there was a loud noise and then lots of barking and growling. The whole neighborhood dogs came darting down the stairs. The puppy grabbed the pizza and threw it on Skulker. The dogs attacked Skulker biting him like he was a giant chew toy, correction a giant PIZZA flavored chew toy.

After what seemed like a few minutes Skulker fled. The puppy made another howl and the dogs left.

The puppy looked at Danny who stared dumbfoundedly at him. Danny thought to himself, dogs cant talk and realized he must have been hallucinating Sam and Tucker were already on the ground. The puppy turned back to normal and went over the "kiss" Sam. Sam awoke looking at the puppy.

-What happened?

-You've were watching too many movies replied Danny

The next day Danny had told the puppy to watch the portal, but he did not listen and followed Danny to school again. When Danny opened his locker Skulker zapped Danny in an effort to find the puppy nearby. This time Skulker wanted to capture the puppy, but Spunky was no where to be seen.

Skulker had planned that when the puppy came from behind to bite that it world trigger a cage. It was the perfect plan. Spunky did just so, the cage opened up at trapped him inside. Danny broke free, but he was too late Skulker had disappeared in the portal. Danny went in after him. Danny followed Skulker to his "door" He waited until Skulker left the room before snatching his dog.

Just before he left Skulker came from behind and tried to shoot Danny, but missed and shot the puppy. He was knocked out instantly. Danny felt rage his eyes turned from green to fiery red.

-uh oh

Danny set Spunky down and let his rage go. He was so mad that before he knew it Skulker was down on the ground cowering. Danny left with Spunky.

When Danny came back through the portal Spunky was still unconscious.

He laid the puppy down think he was too late. The puppy than flinched, then turned he head and smiled at Danny.

-Are you ok spunky? He asked then he thought "wait it's a dog It cant understand me"

-I'm fine Danny

Danny looked around trying to find where the voice came from.

-Down here

Danny looked down and saw the puppy talking to him

-YOU REALLY CAN TALK???!!!

TO BE CONTUNIED


End file.
